


Children's Children [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Preston didn't shoot to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Children [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children's Children.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70600) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/noyo)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/childrens-children) | 0:06:32 | 4.5 MB


End file.
